


Spectrum

by linafilin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linafilin/pseuds/linafilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь цветов спектра, семь эпизодов из жизни, семь шагов, приведших к новому этапу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarlet (Алый)

**Author's Note:**

> Спектр (лат. spectrum «виде́ние») в физике — распределение значений физической величины (обычно энергии, частоты или массы). В научный обиход термин «спектр» ввёл Ньютон в 1671—1672 годах для обозначения многоцветной полосы, похожей на радугу, которая получается при прохождении солнечного луча через треугольную стеклянную призму.  
> (с) Википедия: https://goo.gl/bXQ9NA
> 
> Список всех цветов можно найти по ссылке здесь: http://goo.gl/PlrqZM (русская и английская версия) и здесь: https://goo.gl/8UHfX9 на русском и здесь: https://goo.gl/lr9TUO на английском.  
> В первом случае цветов представлено гораздо больше, но они расставлены более-менее по оттенкам, так что искать не так уж и сложно.  
> Во втором случае все цвета даны в алфавитном порядке.  
> Автор рекомендует использовать английскую Википедию (третья ссылка) — там можно найти абсолютно все цвета.
> 
> Автор болел этой идеей долгие три недели, прежде чем решиться сесть и написать. Тема цветового спектра и каждого цвета в отдельности изучена в той мере, в какой она только могла быть изучена человеком, который знает базу только из нескольких тем школьной программы по физике.
> 
> Если найдёте неточности — указывайте.  
> Адекватная критика приветствуется.
> 
> Пара любимая, пэйринг на данный момент — тоже, хочется сделать что-то по-настоящему стоящее.

— Весьма неожиданно, не правда ли? — спрашивает ублюдок, ухмыляясь и строя притворно-сострадательную рожу. — Что, не ожидали, что кто-то может оказаться умнее вас двоих?

Шерлок злится. О, видит небо, он подозревал, что идёт прямо в ловушку, но явно не рассчитывал на то, что увидит Джона, грубо привязанного тугими верёвками к явно трухлявому стулу, в бессознательном состоянии и с запёкшейся кровью на виске и под носом. А, нет, не только: Шерлок прищуривается и может разглядеть едва заметные следы крови в уголках губ.

—  _Ублюдок_ , — едва слышно шепчет Холмс и, давая выход раздражению от собственного бессилия, выпускает воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и сцепляет руки за спиной.

Детектив даже не думал, что дело, казавшееся ничем не примечательным убийством на почве ревности _(муж, застав жену в постели с любовницей, в порыве ярости не пощадил никого; об этом свидетельствовали беспорядочно размещённые синяки на телах жертв, разбитый об угол прикроватной тумбочки висок любовницы, перелом рожков подъязычной кости* и ужасающие гематомы на шее у жены, хаос, царящий в комнате — женщины явно пытались защищаться, но эффект неожиданности и общая неорганизованность действий явно сыграли против них)_ может обернуться похищением Джона убийцей с прогрессирующим психическим расстройством.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Шерлок, стараясь просчитать возможные варианты: заброшенный подвал такого же заброшенного дома — один вход, он же выход, отсутствие даже крошечных окон под потолком, предметов мебели, кроме расшатанного стула с Джоном на нём, и любых вещей, которые можно каким-то образом использовать в качестве оружия.

_Неутешительно._

— Ничего особенного, — произносит его визави и театральным жестом достаёт из-за пояса пистолет, направив его на Джона. — Я всего лишь хотел предложить тебе игру.

Шерлок фыркает. Игры он любит, равно как и загадки, которые эти игры предполагают, однако сейчас слишком многое стоит на кону — это Джон, и ошибка может стоить его жизни.

_И жизни самого Шерлока, впрочем. Жизни без Джона он не представлял и не хотел._

Но об этом было лучше не думать.

— Что за игра? — спрашивает Холмс, предельно концентрируясь и отметая все отвлекающие мысли и факторы — есть только он и преступник, и их игра, которая предполагает решение всех проблем сразу.

— Всего один вопрос, — в каком-то исступлённом возбуждении скороговоркой выпаливает мужчина, нервно дёргая рукой с пистолетом; пару раз его палец устремляется к курку, но тут же возвращается на место.

— Какой? — сохраняя ледяное спокойствие, спрашивает Шерлок.

—  _Кто такой Джон Ватсон?_  — с довольным лицом проговаривает безумец. — Три попытки, я буду щедр.

Сердце Шерлока, бившееся в размеренном, спокойном ритме, судорожно запинается и продолжает свой ход, немного ускорившись.

_Кто такой Джон Ватсон?_

Казалось, вопрос не имеет смысла. Все знают, кто такой Ватсон — военный врач, настоящий герой, лучший, единственный друг Шерлока Холмса.

Слишком сложно определиться.

Тысячи вариантов, и только один правильный, только один из них примет за верный извращённый мозг убийцы, только он сможет освободить Джона.

Джон всегда был важен. Предельно важен, так, как никто другой. Даже Майкрофт, даже миссис Хадсон проигрывали. У Шерлока существовала чёткая иерархия: на первом месте Работа, на втором — Джон, потом — те, кого Мориарти посчитал важными (и не ошибся) — инспектор и домовладелица, потом была вся его семья.

До Джона иерархии не существовало. Был только он и Работа, отсутствие которой вызывало отчаянную скуку и желание потянуться к игле.

До Джона он даже не понимал, насколько одинок. Насколько он зациклен в бесконечном кругу: расследование — дом — игла — расследование. Извечная центрифуга должна была однажды выбросить из его на обочину существования и оставить без… чего? Ему было нечего терять.

Но Джон — замечательный, добрый, с лучиками-морщинками вокруг глаз от мягкой улыбки — доказал, что терять есть что. Что, возможно, ему стоит пересмотреть свой диагноз _социопата_ , поставленный в те далёкие, тёмные и бессмысленные ныне времена.

— Джон Ватсон — мой лучший друг, — твёрдо говорит Шерлок, глядя только в выцветшие глаза преступника. На Джона он старается не смотреть — слишком отвлекает, чересчур привлекает и поглощает внимание алая дорожка, мягко стекающая уже по подбородку, капая на нелепый свитер бордового цвета, сливаясь с цветом ткани.

Глаза психа удовлетворённо зажмуриваются.

— Не-а, — тянет тот и перехватывает пистолет в руках — его вес явно непривычен для страдающего тремором человека, да и статичная поза не помогает. — Ты ошибся, Холмс. Старая, неверная информация. Не пора ли пересмотреть её?

Так вот, чего он хочет. Шерлок на мгновение потрясённо расширяет глаза, впрочем, тут же взяв себя под контроль.

Этот урод требует глубокого анализа.

Он хочет рассмотреть их с Джоном, как научный проект, разобрать на детали и склеить тягучим, металлическим поблескиванием венозной крови, вынуть всё изнутри и промыть в соляном растворе, _выставить напоказ_.

Ситуация всё больше выходит из-под контроля, и необходимо принимать быстрое решение.

Два шага, чтобы добраться до Джона — он стоит одновременно достаточно близко и запредельно далеко, скрутить ублюдка, завладев при этом пистолетом, и…что дальше?

Это всё не имеет смысла, слишком рискованно и безрассудно — убийца сделает выстрел ещё до того, как он закончит свой первый шаг.

И Шерлок решается.

Более глубокий анализ подразумевает пересмотр всех имеющихся данных с точки зрения примитивного сознания похитителя, используя при этом собственные наблюдения и поступки.

_Кто такой Джон Ватсон?_

Было несложно догадаться, что Джон был неотъемлемой частью личной вселенной Шерлока, необходимой константой для того, чтобы держаться за что-то при погружении в Чертоги, фундамент, на котором строился мир — ежедневная рутина со своими буднями, выходными и праздниками.

Всё было изменчивым.

Джон оставался прежним: верным, надёжным, постоянным и потрясающе необходимым.

Шерлок моргает и переводит взгляд на испещрённый отпечатками чужих ног бетонный пол.

В бесконечном течении времени Джон служит кнопкой паузы на секундомере.

— Джон — тот, из-за кого я всё ещё не сорвался. Он удерживает меня здесь. Джон Ватсон — мой личный якорь, благодаря которому я остаюсь.

Говорить такие вещи было странно.

Слова выскальзывают изо рта гладкие, неточные, скользкие — этого всего слишком мало, чтобы описать ту _предельную нужду_ в Джоне.

— Ты близок, — потрясённо выдыхает ублюдок, — ты почти угадал. Но — опять неверно, мистер Холмс. Одна попытка.

Шерлок раздражённо скрипит зубами и откидывает голову назад.

Он и так зашёл дальше, чем хотел.

Дальше, чем заходил обычно.

Открывать душу перед столь отвратительным представителем человечества не хочется — он не заслуживает даже _прикасаться_ к Джону, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выпытывать у Шерлока то, что принадлежит только тому, кто сидит сейчас на старом, потёртом стуле, связанный.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона и удивлённо выдыхает — максимум, который он может себе позволить, увидев, что Джон пришёл в себя и аккуратно пытается сбросить с запястий туго намотанные верёвки.

Шерлок обязан дать ему время.

Вместе выбраться будет гораздо, гораздо легче.

Напряжение и беспокойство за Джона слегка отступают, позволяя вздохнуть чуть глубже и ощутить, как тиски, тугими обручами сжимающие грудь, немного разжимаются, падая с метафорическим звоном под ноги детективу.

И Шерлок внезапно понимает — со всей ясностью и простотой, — что имеет в виду, что хочет услышать от него преступник.

И всё оказывается предельно легко, потому что ответ лежит на поверхности, потому что он правдив и ужасен в своей простоте, потому что это единственное, что хочет услышать человек, чья жена изменила ему с женщиной, чья жена явно имела гомосексуальные наклонности.

Ответ элементарен, но произнести его страшно.

Потому что Джон в сознании, Джон освободился от своих пут и теперь выжидательно смотрит на Шерлока исподлобья, не привлекая при этом полностью сосредоточившегося на последнем ответе детектива психа.

— Джон Ватсон — человек, без которого моя жизнь потеряет смысл. Джон Ватсон — мой единственный возможный, единственный необходимый _возлюбленный_.

На деле же произнести всё это, не глядя в ярко-синие глаза Джона, оказывается легко. Гораздо легче, чем это могло быть, если бы в подвале не было никого, кроме них с Джоном, если бы это всё было всерьёз, если бы это всё было сказано с одной только целью — привязать Джона к себе навсегда, а не в попытках спасти его жизнь.

Если Джон и удивился, если он и обескуражен, то он никак это не показывает.

Потому что в следующую же секунду он вскакивает со стула, воспользовавшись моментом полного сосредоточения двух противников, и со всей силы ударяет психа по носу.

А дальше всё проходит по идеально отработанной схеме нападения и отражения атак, к которой они оба — Шерлок и Джон — давно уже привыкли, работая в паре лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.

Через час всё кончено: ублюдка, похитившего Джона и убившего двух женщин, вяжут копы и увозят в участок; Лестрейд, как всегда чуть уставший, но довольный от того, что на этот раз всё обошлось практически без кровопролития, благодарно пожимает им руки и отправляет домой, разбираться с ранениями ( _«Я же врач, я сам в состоянии о нас позаботиться!»_ ).

Дорога в такси пролетает незаметно. Возможно, потому, что они оба смертельно устали, может быть от того, что сил и желания устраивать разборки не имелось.

Квартира встречает их привычной уютной тишиной, разбросанными повсюду вещами и батареей немытых чашек из-под чая на кухонном столе.

— Я думаю, нам лучше сейчас обработать раны и лечь спать, — говорит Джон, устало вздыхая. — Иди в душ, Шерлок, я пока что достану всё необходимое.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — говорит детектив, — а вот тебе помощь понадобится.

Джон подозрительно щурится, но, окинув быстрым, внимательным взглядом детектива, спорить не начинает: быстро принимает душ и возвращается в гостиную, прихватив по дороге аптечку.

Ссадин не так уж и много: синяк и рассечённая кожа справа на линии роста волос, содранные костяшки и счёсанная скула.

— Давай, садись сюда, — подзывает Джона Шерлок и подвигается, давая другу возможность устроиться на диване перед Шерлоком.

Они оказываются неожиданно близко, а аккуратные прикосновения Холмса, обрабатывающего раны Ватсона, делают обстановку внезапно интимной.

— Я… хотел спросить, — подаёт голос Джон, пока детектив тщательно проводит стерильной салфеткой по ссадине на скуле.

— Что именно? — уточняет Шерлок, ни на секунду не сбиваясь с чёткого ритма движений.

— То, что ты сказал ему тогда. Ты сказал это только потому, что это было _нужно услышать_ тому ублюдку? Или потому что _на самом деле так чувствуешь_? — Джон на секунду жмурится, когда детектив клеит пластырь на очередную царапину.

— А как бы ты хотел? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Шерлок и принимается очищать от спёкшейся крови припухшие костяшки.

— Я бы хотел не торопить события, если ты не против, — внезапно улыбается Джон и просит: — Посмотри на меня, Шерлок. Пожалуйста.

Холмс поднимает сосредоточенный взгляд на Джона и поражается тому теплу, которое там клубится.

Джон всё понимает.

Конечно же.

Это же Джон.

Шерлок улыбается и наклеивает последний пластырь.

— Тогда давай не торопить события, — говорит он и, собрав все бумажки, направляется на кухню. — Чаю? — спрашивает он, и Джон облегчённо улыбается.

— Да, конечно же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алый или червонный цвет — яркий оттенок красного цвета. Отличается от истинно красного уклоном в оранжевый цвет, поэтому чисто красный воспринимается холоднее алого. Традиционно связывается с цветом пламени, иногда — с цветом человеческой артериальной крови, губ.  
> *Подъязычная кость — небольшая кость, которая имеет форму подковы и залегает под мышцей языка.


	2. Titian (Тициановый)

Вечер в квартире по адресу Бейкер-стрит, 221b проходит на удивление тихо. Шерлок сидит за кухонным столом, исследуя (поливая какой-то отвратительно пахнущей жидкостью) очередные части тела (пальцы ног), наглым образом позаимствованные из морга у мягкосердечной Молли. Джон сосредоточенно и немного лениво размышляет над тем, что приготовить на ужин: то ли обычную пасту с томатами, то ли рис с овощами.

За окном — весна, яркая, живая, свежая, смывающая с мрачного Лондона липкую паутину серости и дождливой мглы, ставшую привычной за осень и промозглую зиму.

С момента неудавшегося похищения Джона прошло около двух месяцев, и нельзя было сказать, что их отношения далеко продвинулись. Стали теплее — да, возможно. Стало больше тёплых, уютных, _привычных уже_ прикосновений — начиная со случайных столкновений, когда они передавали друг другу предметы, заканчивая целенаправленными, предельно нежными и показывающими _я-здесь-и-я-с-тобой_ прикосновениями: полуобьятиями, поглаживаниями кончиками пальцев, твёрдо сжимающими ладонь при необходимости.

И не то чтобы Джону этого мало — нет, не совсем так, он явно не хочет выискивать возможный катализатор для ускорения развития их отношений.

Но Джону всегда было мало Шерлока.

После Рейхенбахского падения особенно.

То время, что они провели порознь, то чудовищное ощущение невосполнимой потери — будто его сердце и впрямь _выжгли_ из груди, то чувство собственной неполноценности без Шерлока — всё это до сих пор вызывает в нём потребность в постоянном подтверждении того, что несносный детектив здесь, рядом, живой — не в пример живее многих прочих.

— Я голосую за пасту, — подаёт голос Шерлок, выбрасывая результаты эксперимента в специальное ведро для подобного рода отходов (на его наличии когда-то давно настоял Джон) и складывая промытые колбы в коробку.

— Что? — переспрашивает Джон, отрываясь от своих безрадостных размышлений.

— На ужин будем есть пасту — это быстрее, — немного раздражённо повторяет Шерлок.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джон, доставая из холодильника овощи. — В шкафчике возьми спагетти и свари. Справишься? — усмехается Ватсон, поставив кастрюлю с водой на огонь.

— Конечно же, — немного оскорблённо вздёргивает нос Шерлок.

На узкой кухне они перемещаются только так, как это могут делать люди, знающие друг друга много лет, прожившие бок о бок долгое время и прошедшие рука об руку через сотни испытаний. Никаких неловких столкновений, лишних слов и просьб — идеально отлаженный танец для посторонних и привычный симбиоз для них самих.

В такие моменты случайных прикосновений становится всё больше, чувство уютного, домашнего комфорта усиливается, а синтез непрочитанных мыслей и невысказанных чувств достигает своего апогея.

Через час они уже сидят за столом, медленно поглощая ужин и немного смущённо улыбаясь друг другу — так было каждый раз, когда они ужинали вместе.

— Посуду моешь ты, — самодовольно говорит Шерлок, явно пытаясь спихнуть процесс на Джона.

— Почему это? — спрашивает Ватсон, подозрительно нахмурившись.

— Потому что я уже мыл сегодня всё перед ужином, — нагло фыркает Шерлок.

— Это был твой эксперимент, конечно же, мыть всё должен был именно ты, — медленно проговаривает Джон, глядя на то, как Холмс сосредоточенно накручивает на вилку макароны.

— Стоило попытаться, правильно? — мягко улыбается Шерлок, столкнувшись одобрительно острыми коленями с Ватсоном.

Джон улыбается в ответ.

Ему, в общем-то, ничего больше и не остаётся — только счастливо улыбаться и пытаться не слишком сильно поражаться тому, насколько сильно диссонирует невинная, детская фактически непосредственность детектива в бытовых вопросах и холодная, _предельная_ концентрация на месте преступления _(позволяющая, тем не менее, иногда совершенно несерьёзно хихикать рядом с очередной несчастной жертвой)._

— Джон.

Глубокий баритон Шерлока мягко прерывает поток размышлений Ватсона, вытаскивая его из бесконечной круговерти мыслей, не позволяя погрузиться окончательно, нащупав при этом дно — самую суть, самую сердцевину — поражающую глубину всего того, что происходит с ними двумя.

Слишком рано.

Они не готовы.

Не сейчас, не тогда, когда они ещё колеблются, не в силах ступить в эти бездонные воды, не тогда, когда они мёрзнут на берегу, взрыхляя пальцами ног влажный песок.

— Я разведу огонь, ладно? — откашлявшись, предлагает Джон.

Шерлок моргает, отвлекаясь от сканирования выражения лица доктора — обычного, _въевшегося под кожу_ времяпрепровождения, никогда не надоедающего и с каждым разом становящегося всё увлекательнее.

Он знает Джона Ватсона.

Его лицо отпечаталось у него на внутренней стороне век, светясь фосфоресцирующими красками, сияя ярко неоновыми огнями.

Каждое выражение лица, всяческая гримаса, маска, которую Джон натягивал в неловкие, неудобные ситуации — всё это было надёжно сохранено в самом центре Чертогов и запечатано с пометкой «хранить до последнего вздоха».

Шерлоку хочется больше.

Ему нужно больше данных — больше Джона в нём самом.

Ему нужен Джон в каждой его клетке — вместо цитоплазмы и ядра, вместо чёртовых митохондрий, синтезирующих его главный источник энергии*.

Джон Ватсон определённо предельно важен для Шерлока Холмса.

— Хорошо, — говорит Шерлок, откладывая вилку.

— И будь добр, доешь то, что у тебя в тарелке, — строго наказывает Джон, вставая из-за стола и направляясь к мойке.

— Ладно, — раздражённо фыркает Шерлок, снова берясь за вилку и накалывая помидор.

— Чай будешь? — спрашивает Джон примиряюще.

Каждая попытка заставить упрямого детектива поесть может закончиться грандиозной ссорой или же наоборот, вполне мирным соглашением — _я ем, а ты будешь должен, когда-нибудь я взыщу сполна._

Определить заранее, что это будет на этот раз, невозможно — настроение Шерлока меняется, как погода весной — утром мрачный; час спустя скучающий; днём, если подворачивалось удачное дело, — охваченный нервным возбуждением, с горящими, обжигающими глазами, которые в один миг могли полыхнуть арктическим холодом и заморозить любые предпосылки к тёплым чувствам на много миль вокруг и на долгие часы вперёд.

Он непредсказуем, как переменчивые океанские течения, но в этом и есть его истинное превосходство — гибкость ума и жёсткость логических выкладок.

— Буду, конечно же, — отвечает Шерлок, ожесточённо запихивая в рот вилку с намотанными на неё, как нитки на катушку, спагетти в томатном соусе.

Джон мягко усмехается и, проходя к плите с кипящим на ней чайником, треплет детектива по копне курчавых волос. Шерлок тут же довольно жмурится и подставляется под нехитрую ласку, мысленно запоминая и каталогизируя свои ощущения: тяжёлая мягкость Джоновой ладони, его пальцы, пропускающие пряди волос между собой, общая мимолётность движения — непринуждённость и незамысловатость, вызывающая тёплое чувство где-то глубоко внутри и обжигающая на выходе — он бы покраснел, если бы на самом деле умел это делать.

С чашкой свежезаваренного Эрл Грэя Джон идёт в гостиную, не обращая внимания на то, насколько сильно Шерлок выпал из реальности.

— Пока не поешь — из кухни ни шагу, — с нагловатой ухмылкой говорит Джон, проходя мимо Шерлока и заставляя того издать протестующий стон.

Час спустя несчастная паста съедена, в камине горит огонь, смешивающий в себе одновременно нежный янтарный, глубокий тициановый и яркий мандариновый.

Сидеть на узком диване, то и дело соскальзывая и уютно облокачиваясь друг на друга, пить резковатый чёрный чай с терпким запахом бергамота и бездумно _(ну, или почти бездумно — в случае с Шерлоком на полную остановку мыслительных процессов нельзя было рассчитывать)_ смотреть в вибрирующую глубину камина — это так привычно, так неуклонно соблюдаемо каждый вечер, что отсутствие хоть одного из компонентов вызывает острое неприятие и категорический протест.

Это успокаивает, становясь чем-то вроде константы в их быстротечных жизнях.

Каждый вечер сводится к вот этому: потрескиванию дров и углей в камине, аромату Эрл Грэя и дружеского плеча рядом.

Внезапно Шерлок отставляет чашку с недопитым чаем на кофейный столик и, согнув свои длинные конечности, укладывается к Джону на колени, повернувшись лицом к пылающему пламени в камине.

Такое происходило нечасто — всего пару раз за прошедшие месяцы — и не поддавалось никаким логическим расчётам.

Шерлок просто укладывается к Джону на колени, обхватывая ладонью правое бедро и выводя длинным пальцем на нём какие-то ему одному ведомые надписи. Ватсон подозревает, что это отчёты о проведённых экспериментах и формулы используемых в них химических уравнений.

Очарование момента заключается в том, что Шерлок полностью открыт, беззащитен в своём безоговорочном доверии Джону.

Ватсон запускает руку в густые волосы детектива и начинает медленно поглаживать, распутывая непокорные кудри и чувствуя, как они скручиваются между его пальцами.

Ленивый вечер.

В такие моменты единение чувствуется не менее, чем в ситуациях, где в крови бурлит адреналин, толчками выплёскиваясь в бурные потоки, проносящиеся так, что возникает стойкий шум в ушах.

Единение это другого рода: спокойное, чуткое, невыразимо восхитительное, обволакивающее и сводящее весь мир, всю вселенную к ощущению шелковистости тёмных прядей и острым локтям, упирающимся периодически в мышцы бедра.

Это тот симбиоз, который ни один не хочет терять.

И ни один не смеет разрушить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тициановый цвет в палитре находится между алым красным и темно-коричневым. Тициан — итальянский живописец эпохи Возрождения. Тициана отличает внимание к детали, умение передать глубоко сокрытую индивидуальность, характер прототипа. Женщин на своих полотнах художник изображал с волосами цвета меди, и этот оттенок стал называться в честь мастера.   
> *Митохондрии — особые органеллы клетки, основной функцией которых является синтез АТФ — универсального источника энергии для всех биохимических процессов, протекающих в живых системах.


	3. Chartreuse Yellow (Жёлтый Шартрёз)

Всё началось с нарциссов.

Нежного букетика, принесённого миссис Хадсон и поставленного на каминную полку на почётное место рядом с бездумно уставившимся пустыми глазницами черепом.

Нарциссов всего семь штук: на тонких изящных ножках, с хрупкими светло-жёлтыми головками, слегка склонёнными набок.

Оксюморонные цветы — столь же нежные и ласковые, сколь холодные и отстранённые.

Джон не знает, дело ли только в этом, не ему одному очевидном совпадении и точном попадании в характер восхитительно заносчивого детектива. 

Быть может, дело и в том, что у миссис Хадсон произошла серьёзная размолвка с одним из квартирантов миссис Тернер, и он принёс ей букет в знак извинения, миссис Хадсон его не приняла, равно как и любые попытки исправить ситуацию, и таким образом нарциссы оказались в захламлённой гостиной квартиры 221b. 

Это всё не имеет значения, потому что в это раннее солнечное утро важно только одно — Шерлок Холмс, стоящий рядом с камином и задумчиво гладящий кончиками пальцев ярко-жёлтые лепестки жонкиля*.

 _Нежно гладящий_ , если быть точным.

Джон несколько раз моргает и нервно откашливается.

В последний раз он был так поражён, когда увидел вновь своего друга живым и здоровым на пороге своей крохотной квартирки, которую он начал снимать меньше месяца спустя мнимого самоубийства Шерлока.

Вот только на этот раз хрупкость момента нарушать не хочется — наоборот, хочется запечатлеть это на подкорке, запомнить навсегда, вытатуировать на своей сетчатке — настолько необычен и одновременно мучительно прекрасен Шерлок в этот момент.

Взлохмаченные после бессонной ночи тёмные кудри, мягкий изгиб спины, широкие плечи — _весь сплошные углы и остро торчащие кости_ — он кажется удивительно хорошо сложенным: высоким, статным, стройным, неожиданно ранимым в своей сонной флегматичной задумчивости.

Джон едва слышно делает шаг вперёд, вступая в солнечный луч, ясно высвечивающий танцующие пылинки в воздухе — практически сплошное их с Шерлоком ДНК, _соединённое_ и извивающееся спиралями и хаотично — прямое подтверждение теории Броуна о беспорядочном движении частиц**. 

Шерлок едва заметно вздрагивает, явно замечая приближение Джона, но виду не подавая и не прекращая размеренные поглаживания. Всё это выглядит одновременно неожиданно и предполагаемо, но всё же не противоестественно, будто это нормально — восхищаться нежностью утреннего света и хрупкостью нарциссов под пальцами, думая при этом, судя по сосредоточенности, не менее чем о новой классификации наркотических препаратов согласно личным предпочтениям Холмса.

Джон внутренне содрогается.

Не стоит об этом думать.

Не в это сонное воскресное утро.

Не тогда, когда единственное, чего хочется, — это подойти к детективу и обнять со спины, цепко хватаясь пальцами за тонкую застиранную серую футболку и утыкаясь носом в тёплую, солнцем нагретую спину. А Джон Ватсон не тот человек, который противится таким невинным желаниям.

Поэтому уже через несколько мучительно долгих секунд Джон стоит за спиной у Шерлока, обхватывая его угловатое тело и вдыхая знакомый запах: немного химикатов, сандалового дерева (шампунь) и грозового воздуха — смесь озона и мокрого асфальта.

— Пока есть цветы, человек может надеяться,*** — подаёт голос Шерлок, звуча сипло и немного простуженно. 

Джон согласно хмыкает, прижимаясь всё крепче. Он думает о том, насколько все недооценивают Шерлока, насколько часто этот прекрасный человек оказывается объектом неуместных насмешек и ухмылок.

Джон не слеп.

Он очень ясно видит все недостатки Холмса, тщательно им культивированные, и не последнюю роль в этом играет сам Ватсон. 

Но вот такие моменты — когда Шерлок погружается в свои мысли, одновременно с этим отпуская, растворяя свои рамки в кислотном растворе, выбеливая свои беспорядочные мысли в неразведённой Жавелевой воде,**** — в такие моменты всё кажется идеальным.

Потому что таким оно и есть.

И человечность Шерлока, тщательно скрываемая, проступает, как краска на лакмусовой бумажке, выходит на поверхность, осторожная, как дикий зверь.

— Люди будут надеяться, пока у них будешь ты, Шерлок, — фыркает внезапно Джон. — Детектив в забавной шляпе.

— Джон… — неуверенно тянет Холмс, опуская цветок обратно в вазу, отчего он, немного покачнувшись, облокачивается об узкое горлышко. 

Шерлок разворачивается в объятиях Джона и наклоняется, уткнувшись тёплым носом в изгиб между шеей и плечом, влажно дыша и едва слышно шмыгая.

— Джон, я неидеален.

— Нет, конечно же, — ухмыляется Ватсон. — Ты самая настоящая заноза в заднице; ты просто невероятно раздражающий и абсолютно игнорирующий любые социальные нормы; ты совершенно не имеешь понятия, что холодильник — не лучшая среда обитания для частей тела не так давно умерших людей; ты наглый, бесцеремонный, совершенно потрясающий обормот, который влез вместе со всеми своими длинными конечностями мне в голову, сердце и в душу, если она на самом деле есть, и не желает вылезать оттуда. 

— Я… — растерянно тянет Шерлок и замирает, крепко зажмурившись и пытаясь справиться с потоком новой информации, обрушившейся на него, как лавина.

Он не силён в выражении собственных чувств, но ещё более неловок он в принятии чужих.

Но это же Джон, и он не может — _не имеет права_ — позволить себе всё испортить.

— Молчи, Шерлок, просто молчи, — мягко улыбается доктор и нежно проводит рукой по ясно вступающим позвонкам — настолько хорошо прощупывающимся, что, кажется, он может пересчитать каждый отдел позвоночника независимо друг от друга: остро торчащие позвонки шейного, мягкий изгиб грудного, короткая часть поясничного, дальше шёл крестец и копчик — территория пока что заказанная, но от этого не менее соблазнительная. 

— Я всё понимаю и ничего не требую, — осторожно говорит Джон и немного отстраняется, пытаясь заставить Шерлока посмотреть на него.

Тот щурится, как недавно разбуженный кот, пытающийся казаться наглым и невинным одновременно и определённо не преуспевающий ни в том, ни в том. 

— Сейчас мы пойдём на кухню, я сделаю тебе чай и тосты, а потом, если сюда не примчится Лестрейд, мы будем заниматься чем-то ленивым и повседневным. Можем даже к Молли сходить, — улыбается Джон и тянет Шерлока за руку в сторону раздвижных дверей.

Шерлок любит смотреть, как Джон делает чай.

Он не просто засыпает заварку в чашки и заливает её кипятком — он священнодействует.

То же благоговение и откровенное восхищение тем, что он делает, Шерлок видел лишь тогда, когда Джон смотрел на него, касался его пальцами — уверенно, прямо, твёрдо заявляя _он-мой-и-больше-ничей_.

Шерлок с благодарностью обхватывает чашку с «Английским завтраком»,***** согревая внезапно замёрзшие руки.

Джон с довольной улыбкой наблюдает за ним: за тем, как детектив жмурится, вдыхая острый запах чёрного чая, за тем, как Шерлок страдальчески вздыхает, глядя на тарелку с тостами с абрикосовым джемом, за тем, как тот делает осторожные глотки.

Всё это только их: принадлежит лишь им.

Когда с завтраком покончено, приходит Лестрейд.

Глаза Шерлока загораются, когда он выслушивает его, вникая в мельчайшие детали дела, перебивая и переспрашивая.

— Идиоты! Почему вы не позвали меня сразу? — возмущённый крик Шерлока звучит приглушённо из-за двери спальни, где он скрылся несколько минут назад, чтобы переодеться.

— Может потому, что это всё же наша прямая обязанность — расследовать преступления самостоятельно, не прибегая к чужой помощи? — немного возмущённо произносит Лестрейд.

А потом его глаза наконец обнаруживают то, что выбивается из привычной картины.

— Нарциссы? Серьёзно? — поражённо спрашивает инспектор и уставляется на Джона широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Это миссис Хадсон, — фыркает Джон. — Уж не думал ли ты, что это я подарил их Шерлоку?

— Именно об этом он и подумал, — бросает пренебрежительно детектив, хватая пальто с вешалки. — Джон? — выжидательно смотрит он на Ватсона. 

— Да, я иду, не смотри ты так на меня, — закатывает глаза Джон и подходит к вешалке.

— Не смотреть на тебя как? — нагло улыбается Шерлок, повязывая на шею — _господи боже, Джон жизни не представляет без этой шеи, длинной и молочно-белой, заслуживающей отдельного параграфа в описании внешности Холмса_ — тёмно-синий шарф.

— Так, будто ты хочешь его съесть, — Лестрейд толкает Джона плечом, заслужив мгновенно гневный взгляд Шерлока.

Джон заливается восхитительным румянцем.

Дело оказывается до безобразия простым: прелестную розу сорта «Sweet Juliet», выращенную специально для Международной цветочной ярмарки, украл сын несчастной садовницы, чтобы продать на чёрном рынке и погасить долги (азартные игры всегда были его слабым местом — это Шерлок вычислил в первые пять секунд общения с нервным, необщительным и агрессивным подростком).

— Ты всё ещё уверен, что цветы даруют людям надежду? Та несчастная явно так не считает, — спрашивает Джон, когда они уже едут в кэбе домой: голова Шерлока покоится на плече у Джона, а их пальцы сплетены.

— Всё ещё уверен, — твёрдо произносит Шерлок. — Эта роза была его последней надеждой — не продал бы он её, парня ждала бы расправа более жестокая, чем обычный выговор со стороны правоохранительных органов и отозванное заявление матери.

— Возможно ты и прав, — соглашается Джон. — В любом случае, на вечер у нас есть бутылка отличного Жёлтого Шартрёза и много свободного времени. Есть предложения? — кажется, улыбку доктора можно ощутить на молекулярном уровне, уж Шерлок в этом не сомневается.

— Ох, Джон, я мог бы предложить тебе столь многое, если бы этого не было для нас чересчур, — с притворной печалью вздыхает Шерлок. — Но сегодня вечером мы просто выпьем за удачное завершение дела и постараемся не пьянеть — иначе я буду отвратительно шепелявить.

И Джон Ватсон уверен в том, что его единственная цель на этот вечер — выяснить, сколько Шартрёза ему нужно будет влить в Шерлока, чтобы полюбоваться очаровательной (он точно в этом уверен) шепелявостью идеального Шерлока Холмса.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Цвет шартрёз – это оттенок жёлто-зелёного цвета. Этот цвет находится примерно посередине цветового спектра. Шартрёз – очень коварный цвет. Дело в том, что рецепторы человеческих глаз способны воспринимать только синий, зелёный и красный цвета, в то время как мозг цвета «не различает», он способен лишь получать информацию о том, темнее или светлее тот или иной цвет и то, что он отличается от другого. Однако именно шартрёз рецепторы мозга способны «различить» и что называется «увидеть» лучше и быстрее других цветов.  
> *Нарцисс жонкилля, или жонкиль — вид однодольных цветковых растений, включённый в род Нарцисс семейства Амариллисовые.  
> **Броуновское движение — беспорядочное движение микроскопических видимых взвешенных в жидкости или газе частиц твёрдого вещества, вызываемое тепловым движением частиц жидкости или газа.  
> ***Цитата из рассказа А. Конан Дойла «Морской договор» в переводе Д. Жукова.  
> ****Жавелевая вода — раствор солей калия хлорноватистой и соляной кислот. Применяется для беления. Жавелевая вода впервые получена французским химиком Бертолле.  
> *****Чай Английский завтрак – один из самых популярных купажей, которые завоевали поклонников не только лишь в Великобритании, а и по всему миру. Сейчас для изготовления Английского завтрака используют смесь, состоящую из разнообразных сортов, выращенных в различных странах. Традиционно в ней будут присутствовать чаи индийские, цейлонские и кенийские.


	4. Dark Khaki (Тёмный хаки)

Иногда, в особо сложные дни, когда долгое время нет никакого дела и Шерлок готов лезть на стену от скуки, Джону снятся кошмары.

Чаще всего это Афганистан: выжженная земля, иссушённые пустыни на месте когда-то процветающих деревень, выцветшее небо, измождённые лица умирающих и не слишком отличающихся от них живых.

Ему сложно — _невозможно_ — думать об этом, когда его сознание ясно работающее, но во сне он позволяет себе приподнять завесу, отпустить давно ушедших в сумрак сослуживцев и хоть немного — _всего чуть-чуть_ — оплакать каждого, кого он не смог спасти.

Скука Джона Ватсона цвета хаки.

Цвета выбеленной жестоким солнцем Афганистана униформы.

Он не знает, какого цвета скука Шерлока. Джон предполагает, что это винтовочный зелёный*, глубокий и опасный.

Но чаще всего Джон думает об Афганистане.

Кошмары чаще всего следуют одному и тому же сценарию. Туго натянутый бледно-голубой, грязный ситцевый купол неба, огромное белое солнце, дрожащее марево горизонта — нечёткие, смазанные линии вместо ровной границы — шва, соединяющего две неплоские плоскости. А потом обрушивается ад.

Слишком много суеты, визжащих от нечеловеческого ужаса новобранцев, оглушительных, вспарывающих воздух и землю взрывов, смешивающих молекулы кислорода, азота, аргона, углекислого газа с пылью, порохом и иссечёнными в мелкую кашу осколков костей и ошмётков горячей, сочащейся кровью плоти.

И тогда не остаётся ничего, кроме как кричать во всю глотку и выныривать, выскальзывать пустынной гадюкой из чёрного, бесконечного кратера кошмара.

Иногда, когда скука ещё не полностью вступила в свои права, на его истошный крик приходит Шерлок.

Чаще всего он молчит, сидя на Джоновой постели, и только глядит неотрывно, изучающе своими серыми глазами.

Когда Шерлок приходит к нему этой ночью, Джон не знает, чего ожидать. Его сердце всё ещё бьётся где-то посреди трахеи, а сам он покрыт противной липкой испариной, холодной и заставляющей содрогаться от каждого сквозняка.

— Джон, — едва слышно шепчет Шерлок, медленно, как к дикому зверю, протягивая свою ладонь.

Прикосновение нежное.

Джон не знает, как по-другому его можно назвать, потому что иначе — _совершенно целиком и полностью_ — искажается смысл.

Длинные пальцы Шерлока самыми кончиками пробегают по скуле Джона, мягко ерошат светлые волосы и осторожно — _будто Ватсон действительно может сломаться от такого легчайшего прикосновения, как какая-нибудь хренова хрустальная статуэтка русской балерины_ — останавливаются на щеке, едва заметно поглаживая её большим пальцем.

Хочется податься вперёд.

Хочется, чтобы Шерлок протянул к нему вторую руку и столь же нежно обхватил его лицо, вынуждая смотреть только на него, фокусируя взгляд на своих хищных чертах лица.

Заставляя забыть про кошмары. Изгоняя их прочь, выветривая их из самых дальних закоулков мысленной каморки, освобождая место для чего-то нового и светлого, чего-то, что они ещё не попробовали, что ещё впереди — жадное предвкушение, оттягивание желанного момента, ожидание, которое стоит того, чтобы быть испытанным.

— Джон, что тебе снилось? — спрашивает Шерлок, придвигаясь ближе.

Джон сдвигается ближе к дальнему краю, освобождая место для ещё одного человека, приглашающе откинув одеяло и смотря с требовательной надеждой.

Шерлок оправдывает его ожидания: залазит под тонкое одеяло, сдвигается до тех пор, пока его острые коленки не упираются в колени Джона. Ватсон немного приподнимает правую ногу, и Шерлок просовывает свою левую в образовавшееся расстояние.

Они лежат лицом к лицу, переплетаясь ногами и соприкоснувшись лбами, кожей чувствуя пульс друг друга и будучи в состоянии по вибрации воздуха между ними сосчитать количество его ударов в минуту.

Хотя Джон знает, что это невозможно.

Но с Шерлоком возможно всё, даже это невозможное, нелогичное — они лежат в одной постели, переплетясь, как две лианы, и при этом они ни разу ещё не поцеловались.

Они будто пробуют, оценивают личные границы друг друга, словно пытаются понять, как много всего они смогут проделать прежде, чем сорвутся, прежде, чем поймут, что они готовы для большего — хотя это большее висит Дамокловым мечом над ними двумя, не отпуская и не давая разойтись в разные стороны.

И они почти готовы.

Всего чуть-чуть, всего несколько сотых дюйма.

Но они всё же есть.

— Афганистан, — едва слышно отвечает Джон и закрывает глаза, чуть заметно сглатывая.

— Ты же понимаешь, что ты не мог спасти всех? — спрашивает Шерлок, прижимаясь чуть плотнее.

— Да, — говорит Джон. — Но я мог спасти больше.

— Не мог, — возражает Шерлок.

Он поднимает руку и мягко проводит по смятой футболке Джона на боку, останавливаясь там, где она задралась на уровне поясницы, обнажая участок нежной кожи.

— Ты не мог спасти больше, чем уже спас, — продолжает Шерлок. — Тогда бы ты не приехал в Лондон и Стамфорд не привёл тебя ко мне. И не было бы всего этого… не было бы ничего.

— Я бы не приехал, если бы не ранение, — шепчет Джон, ощущая предельную потребность признаться в этом.

Это откровение, которое всегда жило в нём.

И он не знает, как относиться к этому собственному дуализму.

Ранение всегда было чем-то ужасным. Диким, разрывающим, уродующим; оно послужило причиной смущающей и неловкой психосоматической хромоты и оно же вынуждало его каждый раз едва заметно сжиматься, когда кто-то чужой или малознакомый прикасался к его предплечью.

И оно же послужило своеобразным капризом, витком судьбы, который столкнул его с Шерлоком.

Буквально _втолкнул_ его в самый прекрасный и одновременно пугающий этап жизни.

Этап, который не хочется прерывать, не хочется останавливать.

Он хочет жить в этом всём вечно, вариться в этом безумном горячем коктейле адреналина, эндорфина, серотонина и дофамина.

— Я знаю, — ответ Шерлока скорее можно прочитать по губам, чем услышать, но Джон слышит.

Слова ввинчиваются в черепную коробку, отпечатываясь горячим клеймом на лобной доли.

Джон не удивлён, что Шерлок знает это.

В конце концов, незнание этого факта было бы немного оскорбительно для самого Холмса.

Это было очевидно, но признание вслух сделало слова больными, неправильными; они причиняют гораздо больше боли, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Джону хочется опровергнуть их, сказать, что на самом деле это всё не так, что они на самом деле встретились бы в любом случае, даже если бы оказались на противоположных точках земного шара, если бы один находился на Северном полюсе, а другой — на Южном, всё равно, неважно, они нашли бы путь друг к другу при любых обстоятельствах.

_Да ради бога, он на протяжении двух лет всем сердцем думал, что Шерлок мёртв._

Но вот он перед ним, рядом с ним, на нём и под ним, окружает его не хуже одеяла, опутывая своими длинным конечностями, окружая и заставляя чувствовать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это, — Джон тычет пальцем в собственное плечо, где под хлопковой футболкой бугрится уродливый шрам, чьи неровные края напоминают жерло действующего вулкана, — чтобы вот _это увечье_ было единственным, что привело меня к тебе.

— Это не так, — снова мягко возражает Шерлок, накрывая ладонью больное плечо, через растянутый ворот спальной футболки забираясь туда холодными — _Джон немного вздрагивает_ — пальцами.

Это чувствуется интимно.

Гораздо более интимно, чем все поцелуи, что были у Джона с бесконечной чередой любовниц, чем любой секс, который у него был с ними.

Потому что ни одна из них не проделывала такого.

Не поглаживала огрубевшую, практически нечувствительную кожу, не прикасалась так, что казалось, будто эта часть Джона — самая лучшая в нём, наиболее заслуживающая внимания.

Ни одна из них — _ох, Шерлок, чёрт возьми, ШерлокШерлокШерлок_ — не наклонялась к шраму, сдвинув футболку немного набок, обнажая кожу, и не покрывала увечье лёгкой цепочкой поцелуев.

— Почему это не так? — спрашивает Джон, глядя в темноту над плечом Шерлока, медленно моргая и обнимая Холмса за плечи, ощущая, как немного напряжены под тонкой тканью мышцы.

Детектив прерывается всего на несколько секунд, которых достаточно, чтобы сказать несколько слов, заставивших Джона судорожно вздохнуть и закусить нижнюю губу.

— Потому что ты всегда был моим, Джон, — уверенно говорит Шерлок и накрывает поцелуем самую сердцевину ранения — то место, откуда в полевом госпитале достали пулю, то место, которое оказалось сверхчувствительным в своей нечувствительности.

Джон знает, что повреждённые нервные окончания не могут передать импульсы в его головной мозг, он знает, что он не может ощутить, насколько горячи губы Шерлока, насколько они сухие.

Он этого всего не чувствует.

Зато он чётко знает и понимает, что то уродливое, что было в его внешности, то, что отпугивало половину его любовниц (остальные предпочитали этот факт игнорировать либо же испытывали неуместную жалость), привлекает Шерлока не меньше, чем весь он сам.

— Ты хоть представляешь, что сейчас сделал для меня, Шерлок? — спрашивает Джон, мягко поглаживая шелковистые кудри.

— Поспособствовал замене отрицательных, болезненных воспоминаний на более светлые и положительные? — хитро щурится детектив, поднимая голову и снова глядя на Джона.

— Именно, — улыбается Джон.

Он не уверен, сможет ли Шерлок разглядеть в такой темноте его улыбку, но, кажется, тот смог.

Потому что в следующий же момент он тихо фыркает и прижимается к Джону ещё сильнее.

Джон не уверен в том, есть ли между ними хоть немного пространства.

Они так близко, так плотно прижимаются друг к другу, что это ощущается почти за гранью отчаяния, практически за пределами человеческих возможностей.

Но это есть, так оно и происходит, и это потрясающе.

— Ты потрясающий, — тихо шепчет Джон.

И это — последнее, что он помнит, прежде чем провалиться в спокойный сон без сновидений.

Шерлок остаётся с ним на всю ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хаки — название пыльно-землистых оттенков от грязно-жёлтого до зеленовато-коричневого, «защитного» цвета. Традиционно цвет хаки используется в военном обмундировании в целях камуфляжа. Впервые униформа цвета хаки была использована британской армией в Индии. Во время второй англо-бурской войны 1899—1902 годов, подразделения британской армии полностью перешли на униформу цвета хаки.  
> *Винтовочный зелёный цвет назван так из-за характерного цвета мундиров стрелковых полков (форма лёгкой пехоты) ряда европейских армий. 
> 
> Огромное спасибо моему дорогому Toha Zoom за помощь в описании шрама Джона и за предоставленные в моё полное распоряжение шрамы, полученные им при разных обстоятельствах, для изучения и визуализации.


	5. Steel Blue (Голубая сталь)

Конечно же, они часто ссорятся. Ничто не может быть идеальным, а они — так тем более.

Шерлок не умеет следить за своим языком.

Он язвительный, он нетерпеливый и нетерпимый. Он не умеет сдерживаться, когда это необходимо, и пренебрегает всеми социальными нормами, какими только может.

Джон Ватсон из тех, кто может долгое время терпеть, но рано или поздно он взрывается, и тогда скандала не избежать.

Они не ссорятся громко. Чаще всего Шерлок говорит какую-нибудь резкость, которая ничем не отличается от резкостей, произнесённых ранее, Джон молча его выслушивает и так же молча разворачивается и уходит в свою комнату.

Шерлок не знает, что делает там Джон в такие моменты. Судя по звукам, первые несколько минут он ходит по комнате, меряя её шагами: примерно по пятнадцать шагов, когда он расслаблен, и по десять, когда он зол, — его шаги становятся шире и яростнее, громче. Потом наступает тишина.

Шерлок допускает, что Джон может читать книгу, делать какие-то заметки для блога (прежде чем сделать запись в блоге, Ватсон предпочитает набросать примерный план ручкой на бумаге).

Обычно к ужину они мирятся.

Так происходит чаще всего.

Но если не к ужину, то наутро они ведут себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

Шерлок не знает, то ли дело в том, что на следующий день всё кажется не таким значимым, то ли потому, что беспричинно дуться на Джона Ватсона у него не получается — хотя всегда получалось в случае с Майкрофтом и родителями.

Это странно, необъяснимо и нелепо.

Но Шерлок не собирается в этом разбираться — он просто принимает это как должное, как всегда и происходит в случае с Джоном.

Так было всегда, но не на этот раз.

На этот раз после очередной Шерлоковой вспышки раздражения Джон не остаётся в комнате надолго.

Нет, он поднимается туда, как это происходит всегда, но уже через пять минут спускается, волоча за собой небольшой чемодан.

Шерлок нервно вскакивает с дивана и с тревогой смотрит на Джона.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает он, пытаясь унять судорожно бьющееся сердце _(он всерьёз начинает подозревать у себя аритмию, пока до него не доходит, что всё дело в обычном человеческом испуге)_.

— Какая тебе разница? — агрессивно спрашивает Джон, и Холмс понимает, что Ватсон ещё не успокоился, что он зол и _действительно_ хочет уйти.

— Я… Ты не можешь уйти, — обиженно и по-детски наивно произносит Шерлок, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Найдёшь хоть одну чёртову причину, — Джон судорожно сглатывает, крепко зажмуривается и продолжает тихо: — Найдёшь _достойную_ причину — сообщи.

А потом он закрывает за собой дверь, спустившись предварительно по семнадцати ступеням и попрощавшись с опешившей миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок стоит в оглушительной тишине гостиной.

Он не знает, стоит ли ему броситься сейчас за Джоном, дать ему время остыть и вернуться, а, может быть, ему нужно и в самом деле честно последовать совету Джона.

Что-то подсказывает Шерлоку, что доктор не вернётся, пока он действительно не найдёт причину, по которой тому следует быть на Бейкер-стрит.

Это кажется абсолютной и простой истиной.

Конечно же, Джон должен быть рядом с ним, конечно же, его место рядом с ним, разве Шерлок не сказал Ватсону несколько дней назад в ночной темноте спальни доктора, что Джон — его.

Это же очевидно.

Шерлок разочарованно выдыхает и садится на диван, обхватив руками свою кудрявую голову.

Он никогда не любил доказывать очевидные факты, но сейчас у него не было выбора.

Несмотря на бессмысленность ситуации, Шерлок догадывается, в чём дело.

Наверное, Джон устал. Ему надоело, что Шерлок такой нерешительный, такой неуверенный в своих шагах по отношению к Джону. Наверное, Джон больше его не хочет.

Такие мысли причиняют жгучую боль, и Шерлок отказывается об этом думать.

Он пытается понять, что послужило причиной такого срыва у Джона, но не находит ту точку, когда всё пошло не по плану, не так, как ему хотелось. _Не так, как хотели они оба._

Внезапно он понимает одну вещь, которая кажется ему достаточно логичной _(здесь он раздражённо морщится и фыркает — разве можно объяснить логикой эти чёртовы сантименты?)._

Вот оно.

Его слова.

Конечно же, это всё его слова, ведь Джон _(такой, безусловно, прекрасный и терпеливый Джон)_ не мог сказать ничего глупого и неправильного, ведь только Шерлок, такой неуклюжий в выражении собственных чувств, мог сказать то, что привело к разрыву.

Последнее слово вынуждает Шерлока содрогнуться.

Это не разрыв, напоминает он себе, это просто ссора.

Ничего страшного, если он знает ответ.

_«Это всё неважно, понимаешь, Джон, это всё неважно. Ничто не важно, никто не важен, когда я в Чертогах, когда я пытаюсь, черт возьми, распутать это дело! И то, что это похищение, всё только усложняет, потому что это нелогично, потому что он не делал так раньше, он ведь убивал жертв на месте, а здесь ещё и эта записка, которой быть не должно. Уйди, Джон, ладно? Просто уйди. Ты мешаешь. Вы все только мешаете»._

Когда Шерлок был поглощён расследованиями, он не контролировал себя. Он, как «Летучий голландец», скитался по океанам своих мыслей, проваливаясь в чёрную глубину, захлёбываясь и задыхаясь, и лишняя помощь только всё больше тянула его на дно.

Так что неудивительно, что он сорвался.

Но также неудивительно было то, что Джон решил уйти.

Он и так поразительно долго оставался рядом и даже хотел что-то построить.

Но Шерлок не собирается отступать, ему нужен Джон.

Потрясающе сильно нужен, настолько, что Шерлок может всё отдать, лишиться всего, но если Джон будет рядом, он не заметит потери.

Поэтому Шерлок отправляет сообщение Джону.

Ответ приходит быстро, в нём — адрес, который Шерлок и так знает, потому что это тот вариант, который всегда был у Джона: временный, конечно. Майкрофт не позволил бы Джону задержаться там надолго.

Шерлок находит Джона на кухне, тот сидит там с чашкой кофе (это арабика, «Blue Mountain»,* читает детектив на банке с кофе, стоящей на полке).

Любимый сорт Майкрофта.

На кухню вслед за Шерлоком проходит Лестрейд и говорит:

— У вас есть пять минут. Серьёзно, ребята, ни секундой более. У _нас_ , — голосом он выделяет последнее слово, — есть планы на вечер.

А потом он уходит куда-то вглубь квартиры, где слышен практически непрерывный стук клавиш и монотонный, немного занудный (но для невидимого собеседника опасный от этого не менее — Шерлок знает) голос Майкрофта.

— Я был неправ, — осторожно говорит Холмс, присаживаясь напротив Джона. — Я не должен был этого говорить.

Это уже удивительно — то, что он признаёт свою неправоту, и Джон знает это.

— Что конкретно ты не должен был говорить? — спрашивает Джон, спокойно смотря на Шерлока и обхватывая пальцами маленькую белую чашку.

Детектив не может не смотреть на эти пальцы. Настоящие руки хирурга, точные и аккуратные в своих движениях, они никогда не совершают лишних рывков и редко роняют хрупкие предметы — да и любые предметы вообще.

Шерлок медленно моргает и говорит:

— Я не должен был говорить тебе, что хочу, чтобы ты ушёл. Потому что я не хочу.

Взгляд Джона теплеет, и это даёт Шерлоку надежду, что всё ещё может закончиться хорошо.

Взгляд Джона из-за света, бьющего прямо ему в лицо, кажется серо-голубым, цвета пасмурного лондонского неба.

Шерлок знает, что обычно это цвет его глаз.

Голубая сталь, в ней больше стали, чем небесной синевы, и небольшие вкрапления цвета шпинели** можно заметить только при определённом освещении.

Из-за этого кажется, что Джон смотрит на него _его же_ глазами — разрез только иной, но цвет тот же.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, Джон. Потому что это неправильно, этого не может быть, это то, что лишит меня сердца, понимаешь? — спрашивает Шерлок и видит, что Джон больше не хмурится.

Джон искренне улыбается и протягивает свою руку через стол, накрывая ладонью сцепленные в замок пальцы Шерлока.

— Я не уйду, ладно? — говорит Ватсон. — Я погорячился, я тоже был неправ, — продолжает он восхитительные поглаживания тыльной стороны ладони Шерлока.

Потом он встаёт и тянет за собой Холмса, вынуждая его подняться тоже.

— Я невыносимо хочу тебя поцеловать, поэтому, пожалуйста, поехали домой, хорошо? — говорит Джон и поднимает свой чемодан.

Шерлок идёт за ним, как слепец, как на автомате, потому что это невыносимо прекрасное чувство, когда долгое ожидание замещается предвкушением.

Когда всё кажется правильным.

Наконец-то.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Голубая сталь — оттенок голубого, который напоминает голубую сталь, т. е. сталь, которая была подвергнута воронению для защиты от ржавчины. Это один из менее насыщенных оттенков голубого; его обычно и называют серо-голубым цветом.  
> *Выращивается в Кении, на Гавайях, Ямайке и Папуа — Новая Гвинея. Сорт высокогорный, привередливый, ниже 1000 м над уровнем моря растёт плохо. Отличается довольно высоким качеством.  
> **Шпинель – религиозный камень, имеет множество окрасок, и голубая среди них – наиболее редкая и наиболее дорогая.


	6. Powder Blue (Пороховая синь)

В квартиру они врываются так, будто за ними кто-то гонится, будто их преследуют все те, кому насолил, так или иначе, Шерлок (а таких на самом деле немало).

Они захлопывают дверь стремительно, так, что слышно, как жалобно звякнул дверной молоточек, проносятся мимо миссис Хадсон, которая стоит в коридоре, явно поджидая их двоих.

Они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы терять время на всяческие пустяки, потому что вот-вот, впервые, так, как они мечтали, так, как хотели и _хотят_ , они, _господи-как-можно-в-это-поверить,_ поцелуются.

Возможно, именно поэтому они, добравшись, наконец, до гостиной, замирают в предвкушении, глядя друг другу в глаза.

Шерлок автоматически отмечает, что здесь, дома, глаза Джона правильного, родного оттенка, цвета пороховой сини, цвета войны и бездонного океана, цвета гигантской и страшной Марианской впадины.

Этот цвет — последнее, что он видит, прежде чем Джон решительно преодолевает дистанцию и, обхватив двумя ладонями лицо Шерлока и чуть наклонив его вниз _(господь всемогущий)_ прикасается осторожно своими тёплыми губами к губам Шерлока.

И мир рушится.

Небеса раскалываются надвое.

Всё вокруг них крошится на части, как яичная скорлупа, смазывается, сливается в единый пёстрый фон.

Привычная гостиная — полотно импрессиониста.

Но это всё неважно, смысла не имеет, ведь единственное, что имеет значение, — это губы Джона на губах Шерлока, это нежное, неуверенное, но такое родное ощущение, от которого хочется плакать и смеяться, и это чувствуется так — навылет, сквозь грудь, сквозь рёбра и лопатки, продырявливая эластичную кожу и смывая всё в единый поток.

А потом обрушиваются запахи и вкусы, и Шерлок понимает, что его желание быть с Джоном везде и повсюду, быть с ним так близко, так плотно, как только можно, быть с ним, на нём и в нём, и у него под кожей, имеет реальное обоснование, имеет все предпосылки для того, чтобы оказаться правдой, такой притягательной, такой выжданной реальностью.

Джон имеет вкус кофе Лестрейда и их любимого Эрл Грэя одновременно, а ещё он пахнет бергамотом и тёплым, нагретым на солнце деревом (немного смолы, высушенных волокон и пыли). 

Джон такой идеальный, такой совершенный, такой… его?

Да, он — его, а Шерлок — Джона, и это так просто, так элементарно, как знание и рациональность того, что в периодической системе восемнадцать групп и восемь периодов. 

Язык Джона проскальзывает внутрь Шерлокова рта сквозь губы и гладкую преграду зубов, и всё замирает.

Весь мир останавливается, стрелки часов прекращают свой ход, не слышно ничего: ни шума ночного Лондона за окном — никогда не спящего, никогда не умолкающего Лондона, ни шагов миссис Хадсон внизу, ничего, кроме шумного дыхания Джона и такого же шумного дыхания Шерлока.

Они больше не нежны, они отпустили тормоза, они летят с Эвереста в самый низ, они тонут в Тихом океане и погружаются в зыбучие пески Сахары.

Они окружают друг друга, цепляются судорожно пальцами, яростно толкаются языками и аккуратно прикусывают губы.

Вокруг них взрываются сверхновые, вокруг них всё засасывает в чёрные дыры, вокруг них искажается пространство-время, но они слишком заняты друг другом, чересчур увлечены, заворожены восхитительными движениями языков и трением кожи, чтобы заметить такой пустяк.

Им мало.

Джону мало Шерлока — такого поразительного, потрясающего Шерлока, который умудрился сузить весь кругозор, всю его вселенную до одного-единственного человека, который находится рядом с ним, который цепляется длинными пальцами за рубашку Джона, который вжимается в него бёдрами, вынуждая почувствовать, заставляя ощутить всю силу, всю безграничность его желания.

Джон опускает руки на ягодицы Шерлока и слегка сжимает, притягивает к себе ещё ближе, давая понять, что желание взаимно, и Шерлок издаёт низкий, утробный стон, от которого Джон весь покрывается мурашками, от которого у него начинают дрожать пальцы, напоминая о давнишнем треморе. 

Но это не тремор вовсе, это чистое, настоящее и искреннее желание, и он больше не хочет его контролировать и останавливать.

— Господи, пожалуйста, Джон, _пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста_ , — просит Шерлок, и Джон не может вспомнить, когда этот упрямец просил о чём-либо в последний раз, когда он говорил «пожалуйста» и так умолял.

И это не имеет чёртова смысла, когда всё, чего по-настоящему хочется, он может заполучить прямо сейчас.

Поэтому Шерлок тащит Джона в сторону своей спальни, не прерывая поцелуев и в темноте пытаясь нащупать дверную ручку.

Наконец ему это удаётся, и он спиной делает шаг в комнату, втягивая за собой Джона, тот пинает дверь, отчего та с грохотом закрывается, и они оказываются внутри, изолированные ото всего мира, стоя в оранжевом свете уличных фонарей, проникающем сквозь тонкие гардины. 

Шерлок пытается быстро расстегнуть рубашку Джона, но его пальцы непослушные и неловкие, он начинает злиться, и Ватсон чувствует это, он улыбается и мягко отстраняется, впрочем, это не ощущается так жутко и пугающе, как уже успел вообразить себе Шерлок, потому что Джон принимается выцеловывать длинную шею Холмса, помогая ему расстегнуть свою рубашку и, наконец, стянуть её с себя.

Потом наступает черёд Шерлока, и Джон справляется просто замечательно, несмотря на подкашивающиеся ноги и горячее предвкушение.

Шерлок будто плывёт по бурной горной реке, стремительной и прекрасной, преодолевает пороги и отталкивается от каменистого дна, хватая ртом жадно воздух, наполненный Джоном.

Джон здесь.

Джон рядом.

Джон никогда больше не сможет уйти.

Спотыкаясь и запинаясь, стаскивая с себя брюки и носки, они — _наконец_ — оказываются на кровати: Шерлок падает первый, Джон — сверху на него.

На них нет ничего, кроме боксёров, и это так злит, так мешает, так раздражает чувствительную плоть.

Оно лишнее, потому что им нужно больше.

Больше кожи, больше восхитительного трения, больше крышесносящих прикосновений.

Джон требовательно обхватывает напряжённый член Шерлока поверх тонкой ткани, и Шерлок стонет, изгибаясь дугой, он — словно совершенный фрактал,* идеально пропорциональный и правильный.

— Джо-о-он... — тянет Шерлок и откидывается на подушки.

Джон одобрительно урчит, а потом резко стягивает с Шерлока последнюю преграду и, спускаясь влажной цепочкой поцелуев всё ниже, достигает наконец эпицентра Шерлокова желания, целует нежно головку, проводит языком по всей длине ствола и мягко погружает в потрясающе тёплую влажность своего рта.

Шерлок замирает и, кажется, прекращает дышать.

Джон придерживает Шерлока за бёдра, аккуратно посасывает и периодически втягивает щёки.

Шерлоку кажется, что всё вокруг погрузилось во тьму, весь мир, всё, что только в нём есть, кануло в Лету, взорвалось и исчезло, оставив только крошечный уголок, только его комнату на Бейкер-стрит.

Но это всё ничего не значит.

Значение имеют только лишь они с Джоном, только их сила притяжения, в сравнении с которой сила притяжения Земли и Луны — пустяк, ничего особенного.

И все приливы и отливы только для них, только из-за них, лишь от них зависят.

— _ДжонДжонДжон_ , — стонет Шерлок, сжимая непослушными пальцами простыни, он не может и не хочет прекратить повторять это имя — имя человека, к которому свелось, сузилось его существование.

Член Шерлока твердеет ещё больше, хотя ему кажется, что больше уже некуда, и Джон чувствует, как он напрягается, он пальцами ощущает, как поджимается его мошонка, и понимает, что Шерлок уже близко.

Шерлок протестующе стонет, тянет Джона на себя, но тот не обращает на это никакого внимания.

Джон с восхищением понимает, насколько Шерлок прекрасен в момент своего пика: раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный, цепляющийся пальцами за простыни. 

Джон глотает всё до последней капли, смотря прямо на Шерлока, потом поднимается выше и, укладываясь рядом, целует его. 

Его любовник расслабленный и ленивый, он поразительно нежный и мягкий, он целует Джона в ответ и сонно моргает.

— Господи, какой ты прекрасный, — шепчет Джон Шерлоку на ухо и мягко целует в губы — невинно почти, успокаивающе и ласково до дрожи в руках. 

Джон ложится на бок, так, чтобы смотреть Шерлоку в глаза, резко стягивает с себя боксёры и точными, быстрыми движениями начинает ласкать себя.

Шерлок приподнимается на острых локтях, целует Джона крепко — так, будто сам находится на грани _(хотя он и правда на грани — всего этого так много, и Джон рядом с ним, и он чувствует, как его запах пробирается сквозь поры к нему под кожу)_. Шерлок протягивает свою руку и обхватывает член Джона поверх его руки, и они движутся вместе — конечно же, вместе, они всегда вместе.

Джон убирает свою руку, скользкую от пота и выступившего предъэякулянта, и отдаётся в полное распоряжение Шерлоку, толкается бёдрами и яростно рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Шерлок нежен. 

Он мягко движется вверх и вниз, большим пальцем проводя по блестящей головке, чуть сжимая член у основания. 

Джон откидывается назад и смотрит на Шерлока. 

Смотрит внимательно, пока тот методично доводит его до оргазма — и вот уже он изгибается дугой, выплёскивась на смятые простыни, потом он округляет плечи, и Шерлоку кажется, что Джон сейчас — идеальный образец золотого сечения,** потрясающе совершенный после своего пика.

Шерлок смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц; в его взгляде чувствуется восхищение — он откровенно любуется Джоном.

Потом он обхватывает Джона и прижимает к себе, Ватсон поворачивается к нему спиной и умиротворённо выдыхает.

Они наконец-то счастливы.

Они рядом и не нуждаются более ни в чём.

Они вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пороховая синь может обозначать два разных цвета. Оригинальная, тёмная пороховая синь (также известная как «смальтовый») имеет отношение к порошкообразному кобальтовому стеклу, которое было глубокого тёмно-синего оттенка и использовалось для окрашивания. Синее кобальтовое стекло делалось из кобальтовой сини (краска).  
> *Фрактал — математическое множество, обладающее свойством самоподобия (объект, в точности или приближённо совпадающий с частью себя самого, то есть целое имеет ту же форму, что и одна или более частей).  
> **Золотое сечение — гармоническая пропорция, в которой одна часть относится к другой, как всё целое к первой части.


	7. Byzantium (Византия)

Несмотря на то, что Джон обожает Шерлока в любом виде, больше всего он любит его фиолетовую рубашку.

То, какая она тугая, плотно облегающая худощавое тело, кажущееся неожиданно мускулистым и подтянутым.

Поэтому когда Джон приходит с работы на следующий день и видит Шерлока, который полулежит в кресле с книгой: спиной опирается на один подлокотник, его ноги свисают со второго; Шерлока, одетого только в его любимую рубашку и брюки, босого и лохматого, он замирает в дверях и тихонько любуется.

Потому что Шерлок такой… 

_От него захватывает дух._

И дело даже не столько в его потрясающей дедукции, поразительных логичных выкладках и удивительном интеллекте. 

Дело было в _самом_ Шерлоке.

В том, какой он восхитительно наглый, самоуверенный и одновременно удивительно заботливый, если дело касается Джона.

Этот дуализм, эта двойственность поражает и радует Джона. Потому что он знает, что он, такой весь неидеальный, с изломанной душой и исковерканной судьбой, со всеми своими шрамами (внешними и внутренними), весь целиком — он принадлежит Шерлоку, и это как незыблемая истина, это аксиома, и ни один из них двоих не будет даже пытаться доказать её — это очевидно.

_Потому что это взаимно._

Это выше многих признаний, это чёткое знание, это проще даже, чем таблица умножения.

Это взаимное притяжение.

— Почему ты так смотришь на меня? — спрашивает Шерлок, поднимая взгляд от книги, он смотрит на Джона одновременно оценивающе и с искренней привязанностью, и сердце Джона заходится от нежности.

— Просто, — пожимает плечами Ватсон и подходит к Шерлоку.

Тот смотрит немного озадаченно, но через мгновение приходит понимание.

— Джон, — тихо шепчет он, и книга соскальзывает с его коленей на пол с коротким стуком.

Шерлок тянется к Джону, как цветок к солнцу, и Джон не в праве ему отказать. 

Джон протягивает руку, и Холмс цепляется за неё, выбирается из кресла и немного по-детски тут же обнимает Джона.

Тот тихонько смеётся и проводит пальцами по спутанным кудрям — ему, кажется, никогда не надоест делать это.

Они не делают ничего, кроме как обнимаются, хватаются друг за друга, и слепо тычутся носами.

Впрочем, это совершенно не значит, что они не начнут целоваться через несколько минут.

Просто сейчас, когда за окном потрясающий, удивительно красочный закат, окрашивающий комнату одновременно в возвышенный королевский синий, оранжево-золотой и византийский фиолетовый, им не хочется ничего другого.

Они рядом, они держат в руках друг друга, они чувствуют родной запах, и они не нуждаются во всей остальной вселенной.

Шерлок наклоняет голову и прижимается губами к шее Джона. 

— Что, настолько соскучился? — смеётся Джон тихонько и немного вздрагивает, когда чувствует, как Шерлок прихватывает зубами нежную кожу и немного посасывает.

Джон подозревает, что останется засос, но противиться не собирается, потому что это нужно Шерлоку и ему самому.

— А ты разве сомневаешься? — хрипло шепчет Шерлок и поднимает горящий взгляд на Джона. — Сегодня не было никакого дела, и я весь день умирал со скуки, а здесь ещё и твоя дурацкая работа. Ты уверен, что она тебе нужна? — спрашивает он и пожимает плечами: — Денег, которые мы получаем за расследования, нам вполне хватает. 

— Да, Шерлок, нужна, — говорит Джон. — И это не обсуждается. 

Шерлок подозревает, что работа даёт Джону чувство относительной независимости, ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами, но ему совсем не нравится тот факт, что целых восемь часов подряд Ватсона рядом с ним нет.

И это ещё не считая периодических ночных дежурств, которые Шерлок просто искренне ненавидит.

Потому что Джон брал их слишком много после возвращения Шерлока, потому что они были своеобразным копинг-механизмом, механизмом совладания с реальностью, которая казалась такой отчаянно невозможной, невероятной и неправдоподобной.

И тогда, в те дни, Шерлок скучал по Джону, наверное, даже больше, чем за всё время двухгодичного отсутствия. 

Потому что Джон был рядом и одновременно далеко, потому что он избегал Шерлока, не шёл на контакт и отказывался поверить своим глазам.

И своим ощущениям, если уж на то пошло.

Шерлок отмахивается от этих мыслей, потому что это неважно больше, это всё лишено смысла, потому что Джон сейчас рядом с ним, и ему сердца мало, чтобы вместить всё то, что он чувствует к этому невысокому военному врачу.

— Я ненавижу твою работу, — фыркает Шерлок и продолжает целовать шею доктора.

Джон не чувствует пола под ногами, он закрывает глаза, а под закрытыми веками взрываются яростными сполохами горячие искры.

— А я твою работу люблю, — отвечает Ватсон и прижимается чуть крепче к Шерлоку, обхватывая ладонью его затылок. 

Шерлок довольно ухмыляется и немного дует на всё-таки проступивший засос.

Джон ёжится и заставляет его оторваться от исследования своей шеи, поднимает своё лицо и целует Шерлока в щеку, прикрывая глаза и касаясь пальцами точёных скул.

Это нежно.

Это чистая нежность, без всяких страстных примесей.

Это благоговение.

Это восхищение тем, что он имеет, такое настоящее, такое искреннее.

И Шерлок понимает, что он не хочет молчать, что он не может не сказать, хотя прекрасно знает, что Джону и так это известно; просто потому, что молчать нет сил и желания, и это всё захлёстывает его, накрывает жгуче-холодной волной, но не отрезвляет, а только подталкивает наружу.

— Я люблю тебя, — немного удивлённо произносит он, и Джон замирает, немного отстраняясь, — но они всё равно соприкасаются носами и ловят дыхание друг друга.

У Джона немного трясутся руки, и он не знает, как остановить этот неожиданный тремор.

У Джона сильно-сильно колотится сердце, и он понимает, что в человеке, который стоит так близко, так рядом, так, что он уже будто стал частью его самого, будто в их случае действительно возможна диффузия,* будто это не миф и не выдумка, будто у них один код ДНК на двоих, и они есть двумя частями витой спирали, заключается его вселенная.

И он падает, падает в самую тьму, будто там и не тьма вовсе, а только раскалённый жар и вечная страстная привязанность.

— Я знаю, Шерлок, — шепчет он чуть слышно, потому что громче он не может, потому что ему кажется, что превышение количества децибел может взорвать их уютный мирок, уничтожить его, и тогда вселенная коллапсирует,** схлопнувшись в сингулярность.*** 

Ему хочется сказать то же самое в ответ, потому что это действительно так, потому что его чувства бегут по его венам, артериям и капиллярам, потому что его любовь к Шерлоку — полный набор лейкоцитов, эритроцитов и тромбоцитов.

Потому что это то, что кипит внутри и зажигает чёртовы звёзды.

Только ради них.

Поэтому он медленно, перемежая слова с поцелуями: один на подбородке, по одному в каждую щёку, два поцелуя в невероятно острые скулы, один в лоб, говорит:

— Я. Тебя. Люблю.

С последним словом он накрывает губы Шерлока мягким, требовательным поцелуем, и тот отвечает, сразу же приглашающе разжимая губы и впуская язык Джона в тёмную влажность его рта.

Они целуются медленно и лениво, они пробуют друг друга снова и снова, потому что им это никогда не надоест, потому что каждый раз чувствуется иначе — и всё так же по-родному одновременно.

Потому что они идеальны, они как два паззла, они не могут порознь, потому что тогда они не имеют смысла.

Потому что они Джон и Шерлок, Шерлок и Джон, детектив и его блоггер, социопат и его лучший друг.

Потому что они не могут иначе.

Потому что они просто должны — обязаны быть вместе.

Потому что каждый их оттенок, каждый тон и полутон сливается в единый спектр, совершенный, как ослепительный белый свет, потому что это как обратный эксперимент.

Будто это не свет пропускается сквозь стеклянную призму, а его спектр, чтобы соединить, слить, спаять цвета воедино, создать нечто идеально благозвучное, без малейшей фальшивой ноты.

Потому что это будто совершенная симфония Бетховена, опера Моцарта, сюита Баха.

И вся вселенная не имеет смысла без них двоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот особый тёмный фиолетовый тон берет своё начало в Новое время, и, несмотря на его название, его ни в коем случае нельзя путать с пурпурным, цветом, исторически используемым римскими и византийскими императорами.  
> *Диффузия — процесс взаимного проникновения молекул или атомов одного вещества между молекулами или атомами другого, приводящий к самопроизвольному выравниванию их концентраций по всему занимаемому объёму.  
> **Гравитационный коллапс — катастрофически быстрое сжатие массивных тел под действием гравитационных сил.  
> ***Космологическая сингулярность — состояние Вселенной в начальный момент Большого Взрыва, характеризующееся бесконечной плотностью и температурой вещества.


End file.
